Eating habits and ragging headaches
by orion's shining star
Summary: 'What's eating you Captain' asked Andy as he entered Sharon's office, making Brenda froze under Sharon's desk. One-shot, smut Brenda/Sharon


**This is Sharon/Brenda one-shot story.  
><strong>

**Rating: NC-17, smut  
><strong>

**Warning: If you are offended by femslash, you shouldn't read this and whine afterwards.  
><strong>

**Note- English is not my language, so there will be some mistakes.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters, I have borrowed them to ease my troubled mind. I do not own any actors as well; but on a off chance that Mary McDonnell reads this, she can own me. Whenever, wherever.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Atmosphere in Priority Homicide Division left a lot to be desired, all detectives were running on backup energy as they finished the last of the reports for 'Devil's case' as they called it. As if it wasn't bad enough that they had a serial killer on the loose and had to cooperate with FBI, Darth Raydor was on their tail from the beginning. Taylor and Pope sent her to tag alone, to make sure LAPD wouldn't embarrass themselves on such high profile case. In short, last five days were a complete and utter pain in behind for the detectives and their southern deputy chief.<p>

''I'm done.'' said Andy as he closed the file and tossed it at the edge of his desk, on top of files he finished.

''No, you're not.'' mocked Provenza and pointed to another stack of reports ''They are divided for every one of us- those are for Darth Raydor.''

''Are you kidding me?!'' Andy questioned loudly ''This needs to stop!'' he got up and marched towards the elevators.

''Where are you going?'' called Provenza after him and Andy just yelled ''To ask that woman what the hell is wrong with her!''

Provenza chuckled at Andy, he knew as well as everybody on the team that Andy had a crush on Captain Raydor. He would smile at her in hallways and would always try to impress her with his stories and always looked at her in such a sweet way that usually made Provenza scoff into his coffee. Even now as he went upstairs to see her about being annoying, Louie could see bounce in his step. He rolled his eyes at lovestruck Andy.

As Andy walked through Force Investigation Division many detectives looked his way wondering why was he here as well, thinking that some major crap happened in downstairs division.

''Is she in?'' Andy asked one of detectives in front of Sharon's office and confused detective just nodded. Sharon's office was built differently than the office of his boss- it was usual office, not glass one with solid wooden door. He briefly knocked before just entering the Captain Raydor's office.

* * *

><p>''This is a bad idea, Brenda Leigh.'' gasped Sharon as blonde kissed her neck tenderly. They had been sneaking behind everybody's back for three months now, they had give in their mutual attraction only few days after Brenda signed her divorce papers. After five days of chasing a lunatic, avoiding sleep and food, Brenda and her detectives caught the guy and everybody could finally go home and relax. However, Brenda obviously couldn't wait comfort of their bed, because only 5 minutes after she left Force Investigation Division, blonde entered her office and kissed her.<p>

''Brenda, we will be caught.'' whimpered Sharon as Brenda pressed her against the window behind her desk while Sharon gripped the small cabinet that was on the wall to their right. When Brenda growled into her neck, Sharon knew it was a lost cause; Brenda was very sexual person and five days without sex were torture for younger woman. Brenda did hear what Sharon said so she grabbed Sharon by the waist and spun her around, then pushed down to sit in her chair.

Sharon yelped at the feeling but when her behind found itself sitting in her chair she relaxed a bit, while Brenda dropped on her knees in front of older woman. ''Brenda! You got to be kidding!'' exclaimed Sharon with her bruised lips.

''No, I'm not. I have to have you, baby, it's been to long.'' said Brenda while she bunched Sharon's skirt up, almost around her hips while Sharon unitentionaly helped her not really aware of her own body responding. The wooden board on front part of Sharon's desk made sure that nobody would see the blonde and that was good enough for blonde as she slid underneath the table. She pulled down Sharon's panties and put them into her pocket, deciding to keep them as a hard earned trophy.

As Brenda parted Sharon's perfectly sculpted legs she was met with glistening mound and she smirked ''I can see you are more than ready baby.'' Before Sharon could form response, Brenda had kissed her thigh, first left one then right one trailing kisses up to her prize. Brenda looked up at her captain from between her thighs as her tongue made its first stride. Sharon's hips jerked and she let out a sharp breath, gripping the edge of the table. Brenda then broke eye contact with her and focused on her delicious pussy. Sharon was so wet it was making blonde's mouth water as she leaned in for another lick and pulled back to savor the taste. "You taste amazing, do you know that?"

"Brenda, we don't have time...just please...make me cum" Sharon begged shamelessly. Just as Brenda put her tongue on Sharon once again, somebody knocked on the door briefly and entered without hesitation. Sharon pulled herself so she was pressed against the table looking at Andy as he closed the door behind himself.

''What's eating you, Captain?'' asked Andy making Brenda froze under Sharon's desk.

''Excuse me?'' asked Sharon as he sat down in visitor chair in front of Sharon's desk.

''We have all noticed you're even more fiery than usual.'' Andy responded ''We even have more reports to write, so what's the matter?'' he asked. Brenda meanwhile, sensing that danger is over, worked her nimble tongue well; expertly hitting the places she knew made Sharon tingle. Her nose nudged captain's clit as she moved and penetrated Sharon with her tongue. She sucked, drinking in the sweet essence and then moving up kissing Sharon's clit, making Sharon jump slightly.

''Ah" exclaimed Sharon before she could stop herself.

''Captain?'' questioned Andy with his brows furrowed

''I have a strong headache Detective Flynn.'' responded Sharon quickly ''Otherwise, I'm fine.'' Brenda massaged her thighs as she licked all over captain's pussy, slowing down a bit, teasing continued until Sharon whimpered and wiggled her hips slightly and then she quickly licked just the tip of her tongue at Sharon's clit. Her whole body tensed in time to stop itself from jumping and crying out.

''Are you sure?'' Andy questioned, still not looking convinced

''I'm sure detective, it's been a long week, as you know it.'' Sharon forced the words out of her mouth. Brenda flicked her tongue out once more and then slowly pressed it deeper before dragging it downward. ''As for paperwork...'' she paused as she felt Brenda slid her tongue down to her entrance and had to stop herself from moving her hips ''I have to follow the procedure detective, as you know it. Paperwork has to be filled so that case wouldn't get smashed in the court. I'm sorry if it is such an inconvenience for you. Agh...'' Brenda then probed inside of her with just the tip of her tongue while her nose rubbed against her clit.

''I understand captain.'' Andy nodded at her dismissal ''I just wanted to let you know if you have a problem or need some help, I'm here for you.'' he smiled

''Thank you detective. That's very thoughtful of you, I'll keep that in mind.'' she smiled with, what she hoped was, a friendly smile.

''Well then captain, I'll see you soon.'' he smiled and left her office. Sharon looked down at blond between her legs as she ran her tongue gently over her clit, teasing it, circling it like a predator, while looking right into Sharon's emerald eyes. Once again Brenda slowed down, making Sharon mad with desire. She licked Sharon's lips, first the outer ones, making her ache with want, and then dipping into the inner ones, spreading her with lips and tongue, reaching into her with wet, teasing tongue. She built Sharon up slowly, while captain grabbed her head and started to rock gently to fuck her tongue, Sharon moaned while she stroked her, the urgency building slowly.

''Yes baby, please. Give it to me'' Sharon moaned out loud, before she could stop herself. Sharon could feel her orgasm building deep inside her somewhere and Brenda sensed it too. She slid a finger into Sharon and took her clit into her mouth and sucked it between her lips, the tip of her tongue dancing on the tip of Sharon's clit. She sucked harder, deeper and Sharon came explosively in Brenda's mouth, her pussy shuddering and throbbing, clenching around blonde's finger.

''Yes, yes, yes, fuck! Brenda!'' she gasped and slapped her hand against her mouth to silence herself while other one was in Brenda's hair, holding her in place as she was riding her orgasm.

* * *

><p>Andy put down the last file onto the pile, took his jacket suit and left the building. As he entered the elevator he nodded at Mike who was on Captain Raydor's team<p>

''Raydor must have given you guys some work, considering both you and Johnson went to her office at almost the same time.'' he chuckled

''What?'' asked Andy confused

''This afternoon.'' Mike rolled his eyes ''Johnson came in Raydor's office, 5 minutes later you came as well. Then you left and Raydor yelled at Johnson or something, your boss must have really worked her up.'' he chuckled as he nodded his goodbye as elevator came to stop.

Andy's jaw dropped as the elevator door closed when he realized that Sharon hadn't had a headache of any sort.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make me happy, so push that button and lt me know what you think.<br>**


End file.
